dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aleda
Aleda is a Guardian Bird introduced in the sixteenth Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. She is physically based on the Ugly Ducking of said fairytale. Appearance and Personality When she first appeared at the beginning of Portrait of the Stained Princess, Aleda was an adorable cygnet with a teal heart-shaped marking on her neck and a matching colored bow around her neck below the heart. The tip of her wings also shared this teal coloring. When she traveled outside Princess Fionnuala's canvas, she would leave a trail of teal painted webbed feet. After being immensed in the Water of Life, Aelda transformed into her full form of a Black Swan, with white inner feathers and an orange beak. Much of Aleda's full personality is unknown, but she is very loyal to her owners, always keeping them company. She also doesn't seem to like violence, as she doesn't resort back against her abusers. History At the time of Prince Fiachra's birth, a duckling was born. The duckling befriended the youngest prince and they were inseparable. She was given the name Aleda by the prince and the two were close. Sadly, she suffered abuse from the others birds that belonged to Prince Fiachra's older brothers. When Fiachra defended her, his brothers would join in with the taunting. When Fiachra learned of his illness, he traveled to find the Water of Life with Aleda. When the prince met with the Princess of Cisneros, he gave Aleda to Fionnuala as a promise of his return after he found the cure to his illness. Many years later, Aleda was trapped in the portrait along with Fionnuala, after Fiachra cursed the princess for breaking her promise. For 300 years, Aleda had been trapped with her owner, only having a little freedom to walk outside the painting when the moonlight shone down on the portrait. When the day came for the Blood Moon to rise, she would wander around the castle, seemingly leading the Detective to all sorts of locations. Aleda was found by the Detective by the coast near Islet Rock. As the Detective placed the Flower of Beauty in a small pedestal, Aleda jumped towards the other pedestal, revealing that the duckling was also the key to the Water of Life. Reunited with Princess Fionnuala, they dispelled their own curse, revealing that Aleda became a Black Swan (indicating that Prince Fiachra`s heart was pure the whole time). Aleda escaped from the sinking Islet Rock and would accompany Fionnuala for a month during her time of mourning. Powers and Abilities * Artwork Removal (formerly): Since both the duckling and the princess are now a cursed painting, they can simply remove themselves from the painting as they travel about the kingdom when the blood moon is up and back onto the canvas. * Immortality: Being a guardian bird of Prince Fiachra, Aleda has immortality and carries her master's heart. Relationships * Princess Fionnuala (current owner) * Prince Fiachra (first owner/master, presumed deceased) * Prince Fiachra's older brothers (abusers) * Other birds (abusers) * Imposter (kidnapper/enemy, fate unknown) Relevant Parables 'The Ugly Duckling '(from Portrait of the Stained Princess) Once there was a Prince of Darkness with a duckling for a companion. The Prince was too young to understand where the duckling came from. It was natural for him to be with his duckling wherever he went. They have always been together since the day they were born. In the Prince's home, there were other ferocious birds that belonged to the Prince's brothers. The other birds perceived the little duckling as a weak creature, and she suffered verbal and physical abuse from them. Every time the Prince tried to protect the duckling - his brothers teased him mercilessly. "How pathetic! A weak master with a weak heart deserves a weak guardian. Better hide yourself in darkness. You have brought disgraced us." Both the Prince and the duckling led a mournful existence. One day, the Prince found out he was sick. He set off into the world to find the cure for his illness. Soon, he found himself in a beautiful kingdom filled with light and was delighted with everything he saw. Even when he was inside his wagon, outside was joyful. Though he wanted to join the people outside, he could not, for the light burned him. People were always afraid of him. One day, as the dawn arrived, the Prince left his wagon with his duckling. He could not bear a life of solitude any longer. He yearned for the light, even though the light rejected him. Even the shimmers of light at night did not accept him. He played sorrowful music with his fiddle, finally deciding to throw himself at the sunlight. He thought that even if the light burned him, anything would be better than to live a life of ugliness and darkness. A Princess, who was of a similar age, approached the Prince. She said, "You play such wonderful music, and your duckling is so beautiful. Would you like to play with me?" Trivia * The name Aleda means "small winged one". Fitting for her character since she was a small duckling. Quotes Quotes about Aleda * "Here's the little rascal!" * "I should hand over Aleda...I wish I could keep her though..." Gallery Character= Opening cut8.png|Stare of Cuteness Adela on the shelf.png|Aleda resting on the shelf Adela stumble on the stairs.png|Aleda up the steps Aleda.png|Aleda sitting on a bridge Fionnuala and Aleda.png|Aleda in Fionnuala's arm Aleda1.png|Aleda standing on pedestal with Flower of Beauty Fion prepares Aleda for the Water.jpg|Aleda prepares to enter the Water of Life Aleda Black Swan.jpg|Aleda becomes a Black Swan Final Battle.png Fiachra defeated.png Aleda2.png Aleda3.png Sieg comforts Fion.png Sea Cave.png Fion and Aleda trapped.png |-|Depictions= DP 15 note 1.png|Newspaper photograph of Aleda, Portrait of the Stained Princess PSP swan figure.png|Carved statue of Aleda's Black Swan form, Portrait of the Stained Princess Amazing Duckling.png|Painting of Aleda, Portrait of the Stained Princess DP 15 note 16.png|Sketch of Aelda, Portrait of the Stained Princess PotSP HOP13.jpg Fion, Fia, and Aleda statues.png |-|Other Images= DP 16 Loading Screen.png|Aleda in the Loading Screen Aleda difficulty button.png|Aleda difficulty level button The Ugly Duckling Parable image.jpg|Aleda featured in "The Ugly Duckling" Parable image The Ugly Duckling Parable Gem.jpg|Aelda featured in "The Ugly Duckling" gem Screenshot_2019-05-10 Blue Tea Games ( blueteagamesofficial) • Instagram photos and videos(1).png|Aleda image from Blue Tea Game Instagram and Twitter MG Cursed Object17.jpg DP 16 tease.png 16 briefing.png Newsletter1a.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Bestiary Category:Service and Helper Pets Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:The Knight's Name Taboo